


Forget-Me-Not

by zeroism



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Game: Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Gen, based on a lot of possibly noncanon information, this entire fic may be debunked tomorrow or whenever khux has a real story update but idgaf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 02:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17572604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeroism/pseuds/zeroism
Summary: But those eyes, the spiky golden locks, curling upwards like a tornado... There was no mistaking it, this boy had to be...





	Forget-Me-Not

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in 30 minutes before going to bed. Not entirely sure what this is. KHUX spoilers if anyone cares????

"...Ventus?"

 

Marluxia cringes. His voice sounded hollow and uncertain, even to himself.

The blonde in front of him does not react, perhaps too busy battling Heartless, swinging his keyblade with the skill and grace of a complete newbie.

But those eyes, the spiky golden locks, curling upwards like a tornado... There was no mistaking it, this boy had to be...

"Ventus?" He tries again, a little louder, a little more confident. "Was that not your true name?"

"Huh?" Ventus blinks, glancing up at Marluxia, and there is no recognition in his eyes. "Are you... talking to me?"

Marluxia's brows furrow, the empty space where his heart should be squeezing suspiciously.

The boy truly does not remember. Or perhaps he was simply not Ventus at all.

Of course he couldn't be. Finding Ventus here in front of him, after so long, would be too easy. Too simple. Nothing in Marluxia's life had ever been simple.

Ventus had been a true keyblade master. Ventus rolled beside the winds like the tempest was an old friend. And he smiled and talked with the carefree ease of an innocent heart. This boy was none of those things.

As if seeing Elrena's face slowly become twisted with cruelty and disgust hadn't been distasteful enough.

"...No, don't mind me. Carry on, Roxas."

Roxas raised one eyebrow at Marluxia, watching him for a moment, but then shrugged and continued exterminating Heartless in truly inelegant fashion.

 

From a distance, Marluxia stood and watched, Ventus'- no, Roxas' keyblade shimmering in the twilight with every swing.

As he had done many times since becoming a Nobody, Marluxia stretched his arm, holding a hand out in front of him, and willing, praying, hoping.

No matter what he tried, his keyblade had never come.

Deflating slightly, he brought his hand closer, opening and closing, watching it with a wistful look.

"So many things have disappeared, far beyond my reach. Ventus, no, all of my friends... My keyblade..." Sighing, he let his eyes drift to the orange-gold sky, a color so familiar, the only color he wished to remember. "Strelitzia... I can only hope Ventus is keeping you company, wherever you are."

When Roxas returned to his side ready to RTC, a somewhat snide comment about Marluxia not helping at all, he pretended it didn't stir something inside him.

Marluxia never wanted to see Roxas' face again. It did not do to see a face that looked so much like Ventus say so many dismissive things.

 

Later, perhaps not much later, he would hear rumors of a keyblade wielder being hidden inside Castle Oblivion, and Marluxia did not allow himself to hope again.

**Author's Note:**

> for an added dose of "why did you write this" I'm definitely on camp ventus-is-the-killer but I suppose this Lauriam just never found out :')


End file.
